SANA MOLETTE NE ENTE
Lyrics Japanese ワタシノ カレハ ダブルプレイズキ イッショニ アペンドデ アソンデ イタイノニ 自己中ー 自己満ー 自己中ー 自己満ー ビートシンクデ コノママ ドウキシテ ビートショックデ ソコヲ フルワセテネ 快感！ 体感！ 快感！ 体感！ Ahhh- 高鳴る胸 ＜ハイスピードで＞ Ahhh- 恋はヒドゥン・モード･･･そしてサバイバル chorus: SANA MOLLE TE NE ENTE E YEN GANA SANA MOLLE TE NE SANA MOLLE TE NE ENTE E YEN GANA SANA MOLLE TE NE ワタシノ カレハ ダブルプレイズキ ワタシノ カレハ ヒダリキキジャナイ･･･ Romaji watashi no kare wa DOUBLE PLAY suki issho ni APPEND de asonde itai no ni jikochuu　jikoman jikochuu　jikoman BEAT SYNC de kono mama douki shite BEAT SHOCK de soko wa furuwasete ne kaikan! daikan! kaikan! daikan! Ahhh- takanaru mune Ahhh- koi wa HIDDEN MODE... soshite SURVIVAL chorus: SANA MOLLE TE NE ENTE E YEN GANA SANA MOLLE TE NE SANA MOLLE TE NE ENTE E YEN GANA SANA MOLLE TE NE watashi no kare wa DOUBLE PLAY suki watashi no kare wa hidari kiki ja nai... English My boyfriend loves Double Play He wants to play Append together He's so~ Very proud~ He's so~ Very proud~ Synching the beat sync Shaking that beat shock So pleasant~ So sensual~ So pleasant~ So sensual~ Ahh... a fast beating heart (Of Hi-speed) Ahh, Mmm... love is Hidden Mode ... And about Survival ... SANA MORETTE NE ENTE E YEN GANA SANA MORETTE NE SANA MORETTE NE ENTE E YEN GANA SANA MORETTE NE My boyfriend loves Double Play My boyfriend is not left handed... Japanese Long Ver. 私の彼はダブルプレイ好き 一緒にアペンドで遊んでいたいのに 自己中！自己満！自己中！自己満！ ビートシンクでこのまま動悸して… ビートショックでソコを震わせてね…？ 快感！体感！快感！体感！ あぁ…高鳴る胸…ハイスピードで あぁ…恋はヒドゥン・モード…そしてサバイバル…サバイバル…サバイバル… ブラインド・タッチな連打でもっと続けてコンボ キューバン・スタイルなポーズがイケてルンバにチャチャチャ ラティノ！夢中の！ラティノ！夢中の！ 私ホントは独りプレイ好き 彼に内緒のフィンガーテクニック 快感！敏感！快感！敏感！ あぁ…当たり前じゃもの足りないわ あぁ…揺れてミラー・モード…もっとトライアル 私の彼はダブルプレイ好き 私の彼は左利きじゃない 私の彼はダブルプレイ好き 私の彼は左利きじゃない…﻿ Song Connections / Remixes *A remix of サナ・モレッテ・ネ・エンテ, titled SANA MOLLETE NE ENTE -B.L.T. STYLE-, can be found in beatmania APPEND ClubMIX. *A mash-up long version of サナ・モレッテ・ネ・エンテ and SANA MOLLETE NE ENTE -B.L.T. STYLE-, titled サナ・モレッテ・ネ・エンテ (B.L.T.sandwitch style), can be found on Sana's album Sana-mode. **However, jubeat plus uses the original version of サナ・モレッテ・ネ・エンテ, despite that it is titled サナ・モレッテ・ネ・エンテ (B.L.T.sandwitch style). *The DanceDanceRevolution series use a shorter version of サナ・モレッテ・ネ・エンテ. Trivia *Both サナ・モレッテ・ネ・エンテ and Sunshine Dance (Latino YOKAN-Mix) mark the first appearance of Youichirou Mizue in BEMANI. *In pop'n music 5 CS and pop'n music 6 CS, the BPM of サナ・モレッテ・ネ・エンテ is doubled, making it fairly easy to time compared to pop'n music 7 CS. *サナ・モレッテ・ネ・エンテ is playable in pop'n music 7 as the 3rd STAGE of the Sana Course (サナコース). **It received a Battle NORMAL chart in pop'n music 7. *Before pop'n music 9, サナ・モレッテ・ネ・エンテ's songwheel genre was キューバングルーヴ. *In beatmania IIDX 4th style, サナ・モレッテ・ネ・エンテ's title is shown as SANA MOLLETE NE ENTE (サナ・モレッテ・ネ・エンテ). *In DanceDanceRevolution 5thMIX CS, サナ・モレッテ・ネ・エンテ's title was misspelt as SANA MORETTE NE ENTE. **This misspelling is also present in DDRMAX -DanceDanceRevolution-. ***The DDRMAX -DanceDanceRevolution- songwheel also misspells the artist name as Togo Prroject feat.Sana **In DanceDanceRevolution Classroom Edition, サナ・モレッテ・ネ・エンテ's title was misspelt again as Sana Morette Ne Ente. *In jukebeat, サナ・モレッテ・ネ・エンテ (B.L.T.sandwitch style)'s title was romanized as SANA MOLETTE NE ENTE (B.L.T.sandwitch style). Gallery Videos Category:Songs Category:Sanae Shintani Songs Category:CS Songs Category:Pop'n Music 5 Category:Pop'n Music 5 CS Songs Category:Pop'n Music 5 Songs Category:Togo Project feat. Sana Songs Category:Hiroyuki Togo Songs